A little bit of sharing
by Shortcake82
Summary: Lindsay has a nightmare and talks to Danny about it. Only a tiny bit of angst, because of the nigtmare.
1. What does it mean?

Disclaimer; CBS owns Danny and Lindsay. I own the story.

Lindsay is sitting alone on the couch in Danny's apartment, it's around 3 am. She is staring out the window, when she sighs, and pushes a piece of hair behind her ear. Her hair tickled her ears sometimes, now that it is shorter. Lindsay's thoughts are running wild in her head. '_I had another nightmare. This is the first that I've had in two weeks. Ever since the trial I haven't had them as often. I've had a lot of nightmares in the last ten years. The one she had tonight was different then all the other ones. Most of the time I just relive what happened, but tonight when I looked around the diner I didn't see my friends, I saw Danny. Now here I am trying to figure out what it means. Why was Danny in my nightmare? Maybe it means nothing. I'm starting over analyze what it means, to the point were my head hurts.'_

Lindsay gets up and walks over to Danny's bedroom doorway and watches him sleep. _'I just want to know why my head put him in there. He doesn't belong in my nightmares. He's usually in my dreams.' _Lindsay smiles as she thinks about all the wonderful dreams she's had about him the past two years. _'Is it because I'm worried something bad is going to happen to him. Lord knows he gets in dangerous situations a lot. If it was about that I would have had this nightmare in May aft_er _the warehouse incident.' _

Lindsay walks over and gets back in bed. Danny reaches out and pulls her close. "Where did you go?" Danny asked, in his sleep filled voice. "I had a bad dream. I was little to disturbed by it to go back to sleep right away." Lindsay answered, trying to get herself as close to him as she could.Danny notices this, and asks. "Are you ok?" He holds her tighter. "I don't know. The nightmare was different this time, which made it worse. I've gotten used to the other one. There aren't any surprises." Danny kissed her forehead. "You want to tell me about it? It might help to talk it out." Lindsay pulled back a little so she could see his face. She saw compassion, and concern in his beautiful blue eyes. She also saw how much he cared for her. _'Maybe I should tell him. You know let some one else help carry the load.' _

Lindsay buried her face the crook of his neck. "Well, normally I just relive the night my friends were killed." Lindsay started, but Danny interrupted her. "How long have you been haven' these nightmares?" Danny starts to rub her back in comfort and affection. "Since it happened." Her skin started to tingle when he touched the skin of her back which was exposed by the tank top she was wearing. "When was last one you had before this one?" Lindsay thought for a moment. "Two weeks ago, I think." Lindsay starts to play with the necklace Danny always wears. "What was different about the one you had tonight?" Danny started to get concerned that it was taking her so long to answer. He was about to ask her again when he heard the answer to his question in a very tiny, barely there voice. "This time you were the one dead and bleeding on the floor."

Author's note: I'm not sure were I want to go with this, but if you want me to continue, I will figure it out and write some more. I do know I want it to be sweet not filled with angst. So review and tell me what you want me to do.


	2. Finding the answer

Part 2

Reminder: Lindsay's thought are in italics.

Danny sucked in a breath. He didn't know what to say. He knew he had to say something to comfort her. He kissed her, a sweet and gentle kiss. This moment was not about passion. Danny starts thinking about his own nightmares. The ones he had back in May. His stomach turned as he relived those nightmares. "Well, I'm here and I'm okay." Lindsay gave him a weak smile. "I know, I just want to know why I dreamt that. I mean why now?" Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them Lindsay was looking at him concerned. "Last May I had some nightmares about what happened. I wasn't even in them." Danny told her as he brushed some hair from her face. "You had nightmares about what happened at the warehouse, but you weren't in them. What happened in your dream?" Lindsay asked.

"I dreamed that I had woken you up for you're shift that morning. I saw you walk into that warehouse just like I did. Everything played out the same, but instead of me and Adam going through it, it was you and Adam. I couldn't wake myself up until it was over, until I was holding your beaten and bloody body in my arms. Then I would wake-up and have to run to the bathroom to throw-up." Lindsay caressed his face. "How long did you have these nightmares?" Danny reached for her hand that was still caressing his face and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "For about a week, just when you had been to busy at work to come over. When you started staying over again I was fine. I guess feeling you next to me helped. You know, knowing you were here and safe and all." Lindsay looked over at there joined hands. "I wish you had told me." She rubbed her thumb over his hand. "If I hadn't asked, would you have told me?" Lindsay looked up into his eyes and smiled a little bit. "Good point, but if you think about it you're nightmares make more sense then mine did."

Danny squinted his eyes and shook his head. "How do you figure that? I saw you dead and you saw me dead, seems pretty much the same to me." Lindsay leaned over and kissed him. _He was so cute when he did that with his eyes._ He was still looking at her and waiting for her answer. "Well, that had just happened. And that really could have happened. If you hadn't taken my shift it would have happened. Well, I probably wouldn't have died, but I would have gotten hurt. There's no way my dream could have happened. I didn't know you back then. And the first time you were ever in Montana was last winter. Then there's the fact that was ten years ago. Why would I put you in the dream now?" Danny rolled over on his back and took her with him. His arms were wrapped around her and her head lay on his chest.

"I don't know." He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, before he continued. "It can't be because we started dating. We've been together since May. If it was about that then it would have happened then. Maybe that thing with Hawkes under the water got you all worried about me." Lindsay shook her head. "No, I already thought about that. If I was going to start having nightmares, because I was worried about you then the best time would have been after what happened in the warehouse. I was a lot more worried sitting outside that warehouse then I was watching all that from the lab. Besides you do things that worry me all the time. Jumping off roofs, jumping on moving motorcycles…" Lindsay held up her hand, holding up one finger at a time as went over the check list.

"Okay, I get it. I do a lot of dangerous things." Lindsay raised her eyebrow at him. "More like stupid." She corrected him. Danny laughed a little. "Okay Montana, they were stupid. You happy now?" She laughed too, and gave him a little peck on the nose. "I'd be happier if you stopped doing them. You admitting that they were stupid help though." Lindsay says giving him a little smirk. "I'm glad you worry about me Montana, I worry about you too." Danny lifts her chin so that he can look in her eyes. "I love you." Even though it is the first time he has ever spoken those words to her, it feels so right. Lindsay smiles. "I think I know why you were in my dream." Danny raises an eyebrow at her. "Why?" Lindsay leans up and kisses him. "I love you, too. I think I'm afraid to lose someone I love again." Danny rolls over so he is on top of her. "I'm not going any where. I have you, and I'm not giving you up with out a fight." He leaned down and kissed her with all the love and passion he feels for her. Going back to sleep was forgotten, as they spent the rest of the early morning hours making love.

Author's Note; I did my best to finish this. I knew what I wanted this to be about. I just wasn't sure how to write it. So if you review please be kind, I did my best.


End file.
